Conventional traffic cone contains a base and a conical post connected with the base by ways of dovetail holes, i.e., a plurality of dovetail holes are used to connect the conical post with the base. However such a connection is applied to horizontally connect the conical post with the base, so the conical post cannot connect with the base vertically, thus reducing a connecting effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.